In order to optionally switch a railroad train operating on a first track to a second, merging track, it is typical to provide a railroad switch with a pair of switch points which are selectively movable horizontally to deflect the train toward one or the other of the tracks. The railroad switch can encompass a pair of movable switch rail lengths which extend several feet in length with the switch points. The switch points, typically labeled as “normal” and “reverse”, are selectively movable back and forth between a pair of stock rails between a normal position in which a normal stock rail is positioned against a respective movable switch rail and a reverse position in which a reverse stock rail is positioned against a respective movable switch rail.
Several railroad switches include respective switch points employing electronic proximity sensors positioned on each stock rail for producing high current upon a respective movable switch rail approaching each stock rail. However, such electronic proximity sensors are costly, unreliable and not rated in extreme environmental temperature fluctuations. Additionally, these electronic proximity sensors do not facilitate non-power applications of such railroad switches, aka the passing through of track circuit indication or the shunting of the same track circuit indication.
Current railroad switch systems typically include multiple controller boxes for operating in respective powered or non-powered modes. Accordingly, it would be advantageous, in terms of efficiency, to have a railroad switch system with one controller box for operating in both the powered and non-powered mode.